


Red Water

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Red Water

You’d been living with Mary Campbell about 8 months, and thought of her as your best friend. You’d gone on double dates here and there with John and one of his friends, but nothing had come of them for you. You thought they were great guys, but had no desire for a relationship. You were young, and wanted to live your life to the fullest. That didn’t include settling down right away. You wanted to travel, to meet new people, to learn new languages, and to help people. That was your passion.

Especially after the break up you had gone through just weeks before you moved in with Mary. Your ex, Mike, was controlling, and abusive. The last straw was when you had landed in the ER for stitches, and you saw the looks from the nurses before they asked you if you were safe at home. It took you months to feel like yourself again. And it took you months to realize that everything that had happened with him wasn’t your fault, and that you deserved so much better. While you still had your bad nights, and your moments of doubts, you were doing better.

Little did you know, your dreams, and your life, would come to a crashing halt just a couple weeks later.

* * *

Walking into your shared apartment, you slipped off your shoes and sighed. It was just after dark, and you’d had what seemed to be the longest shift ever at your job. It paid the bills, so you really couldn’t complain. Pulling off your jacket, you looked around, assuming Mary was out with John. Things were getting pretty serious between the pair, and you had a feeling you would be looking for a new place soon.

The thought made you internally groan. That was not an endeavor that you were looking forward to. Deciding to take the night to simply relax, you pulled your hair down before running your fingers through it, sighing contently. When you were alone in your apartment, it felt…creepy. The lack of sounds always made your heart race. Mary always teased you, saying you watched too many horror movies.

Pushing the unnecessary fear down, your socked feet carried you towards your bedroom. “Bath, snack, book.” You said to yourself, looking forward to curling up in bed with the book you were nearly finished with.

You hummed to yourself as you stripped down. Grabbing your towel from the trunk at the end of your bed, you wrapped it around yourself.

* * *

Bath supplies in hand, you walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind you. While there was a small closet in the bathroom, neither you, nor Mary, ever really used it. It was mainly used for cleaning supplies, as there was ample space for that.

You were whistling as you reached into the shower and turned it on. Hearing the apartment door open, you cracked the bathroom door and poked your head out. “Mary?” You called out, a hint of worry in your voice. You felt the fear creeping up that Mike was in the apartment.

“It’s me!” She smiled as she made her way towards you. “Just came to get some clothes. I’m spending the night at John’s.”

“Oh la la.” You giggled. “Have fun. I’m going to be an old lady and spend my night reading.”

Mary laughed. “That does sound relaxing.” She agreed. “I’ll see you in the morning.” The pair of you pecked each other’s cheeks before you slipped back into the bathroom, shutting the door.

* * *

Mary had her bag in hand when she heard you screaming. Her hunting instincts kicked in, even if she hadn’t hunted in ages. Running to her nightstand, she grabbed her gun and rushed to the bathroom. Opening the door, her eyes went wide.

You were lying in the tub, the water below you turning red. Standing above you was a man she didn’t recognize, but she could take a wild guess as to who he was. Aiming her gun, her breathing was calm as she clenched her jaw.

“She deserved it, you know.” He told her, smirking. “The bitch deserved to die. She left me.” His smirk faded, and was replaced with a look of hatred and disgust.

As you heard them speaking, your eyes were unable to open, your breathing shallow. They sounded far away as you felt your warm blood flow over your skin. The water stung your stab wounds, yet no sounds escaped your lips.

They say that your life flashes before your eyes, but that wasn’t the case for you. The only thing replaying over and over in your mind was the attack. The attack you knew that would be fatal.

_Pulling back the curtain, your eyes went wide when you saw Mike there. A scream left you as he drove the knife into your gut, your body slumping forward towards his. He said nothing, but you felt his hot breath against your skin, your eyes looking up into his. All you saw was coldness. It was then you realized you would not be leaving this room alive._

_He pulled out his knife, allowing you to fall into the tub. He turned you so he could watch the life leave your eyes as he stabbed over over and over. “I’ve been watching you.” He said finally, his voice sounding unfamiliar. “And now you’ll watch me take your life.” He spat._

The last thing you heard was a gunshot. The last thing you felt was his lifeless body falling on yours.


End file.
